The use of applicators for dispensing lotions, creams and ointments is well known. This mode of application has its origin in the pouring of liquids directly onto an absorbent material for immediate application. However, the inconvenience and waste associated with this practice led inevitably to the development of liquidproof packages containing pads impregnated with the desired liquid. One example of such a package is the lotion-applying pad described by Kudisch in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,760.
The Kudisch-package consists of lotion-impregnated cotton batting enclosed in a liquidproof envelope. However, no membrane is provided for dispensing purposes and, instead, Kudisch brings the batting into direct contact with the skin. This type of application is not only unsanitary but it deposits on the skin a fibrous residue which can add to the patient's discomfort.
Moreover, Kudisch seals his package with a crimp roller and it is well-recognized in this field that such means cannot be relied upon to securely retain a liquid supply.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,935 Frantzich describes an applicator package in which a medicinally impregnated gauze is hermetically sealed between two polyethylene layers. However, the gauze is not impregnated with liquid and there is no membrane to serve as a dispensing surface for topical application.